Empátia
by Yarala
Summary: Mo Dao Zu Shi/Untamed fanfiction. Miután a Yiling Pátriárka nevét sikerült tisztára mosni, Hanguang Junban pedig életre szóló társat talált, Wei Ying úgy érzi, most minden tökéletes. Aztán egy beszélgetés Lan Xichennel rádöbbenti, milyen keveset is tud arról a 13 évről, amíg halott volt. Elszánja magát, és egy éjszaka Lan Zhan emlékeibe néz az Empátiával.


\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ~

Semmi válasz. Mondjuk számíthatott is volna rá – Lan Zhantól pedig pláne. Elmosolyodott és távolabb húzódott a férfitől, aki csukott szemmel üldögélt a hidegvizű forrásban, látszólag nem zavarta a hideg. Wei Wuxian ellenben úgy érezte, a vére megfagy az ereiben és hamarosan mozdulni sem lesz képes.

Felhúzta a lábait a mellkasához és tőle szokatlanul csendben figyelte a másik férfit. A bőre fehér volt, mint a hó, fekete haja nedvesen tapadt a testéhez. A hátát nem látta, de tudta, hogy végig régi sebhelyek borítják, amiket közvetve ugyan, de miatta szerzett. A szemei csukva voltak, de Wei Wuxian tudta, hogy figyel, csak nem akar válaszolni. Egy kövön ült, a mellkasáig ért a víz, kezeit csupasz combján pihentette.

Wei Wuxian az ajkába harapott. Csak nemrég kezdett el azon gondolkozni, hogy mi is történhetett Lan Zhannal az elmúlt években. Fontosabb dolgokat persze idővel megtudott – például, hogy befogadta Yuant és tanítványokat nevelt.

Lan Zhan nem tudta jól szavakba önteni a gondolatait, viszont a tekintetét határozottan könnyebb volt olvasni, mint korábban, tehát olvasta is, és meglepte az, amit a tiszta szemekben talált. Gyengédség. Törődés. Fájdalom. Aggódás. Ahogy az idő telt, egyre világosabbá vált számára, mit is akart neki Lan Zhan üzenni.

Leengedte a lábait és a férfi mögé úszott, óvatosan átkarolta a nyakát, halántékát nekidöntötte Lan Zhan fejének.

\- Lan Zhan… - a hangja most már inkább hatott sértettnek, bár Lan Zhan tudta, hogy csak megjátssza.

Megint csak nem érkezett válasz. Wei Wuxian hozzábújt sebes hátához a felsőtestével és orrával megérintette Lan Zhan fülét.

\- Hé, Lan Zhan… megkérdeztem Zewu Junt rólad – mondta, erre pedig végre Lan Zhan szemhéjai is lassan felemelkedtek.

\- Miért nem engem? – kérdezte és kissé hátra fordította a fejét, hogy rápillanthasson.

\- Mert _olyan _vagy – puffogott Wei Wuxian -, de olyan képtelenségeket mondott, hogy nem akartam hinni neki.

Lan Zhan újra előre fordította a tekintetét, de egyik keze azért lassan felemelkedett és rásimult Wei Ying összekulcsolt kezeire a nyaka körül.

\- Akkor ne hidd el.

Wei Wuxian megrázta a fejét, kibontott haja Lan Zhan vállára hullott egy pillanatra, majd a férfi elhúzódott és ölelés helyett az ujjait végighúzta a férfi sebhelyein, majd óvatosan masszírozni kezdte a vállát.

\- Szörnyű dolgokat mondott – folytatta Wei Ying – azt mondta, magadtól soha nem beszélnél róla. Vagy letagadnád, hogy megtörtént.

Lan Zhan összepréselte az ajkait és nem volt hajlandó felé fordulni. Wei Wuxian érezte, hogy az izmai megfeszülnek a keze alatt. Talán Lan Zhan a következő pillanatban felpattan és otthagyja, ha folytatja a mondandóját. Talán még rá is kiabál, amit ki nem nézett volna belőle máskor, főleg azok után, hogy már tanúbizonyságot tettek egymásnak olthatatlan szerelmükről.

\- Zewu Jun azt mondta, a halálom után sokat jártál a Könyvtár Pavilon tiltott részlegébe, gyakran olyan sok időre maradtál, hogy mindenki téged keresett egész Felhőzugban – finoman elmosolyodott – és micsoda szerencséd, hogy Zewu Jun talált meg és nem a nagybátyád.

A férfi a kezei alatt még jobban megfeszült, de Wei Ying tudta, hogy most már nincs visszaút, ha egyszer elkezdte. Neki is fájtak a hallottak, de egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni addig, amíg nem Lan Zhan saját szájából hallja a megerősítést. Akkora képtelenségnek tűnt!

\- Azt mondta, szörnyen néztél ki. A mindig tökéletes Lan Wangji összetörten ült egy nagy halom tekercs és könyv közepén kétségbeesve rágva át a szövegeken keresve valamit. Amikor ő rád talált, akkor éppen annak a tiltott idéző technikának a leírását tartottad a kezedben, mint amit Mo XuanYu is használt, hogy megidézzen engem.

Lan Zhan néma maradt, de nem mozdult, hogy elhagyja a forrást és vele beszélgetőpartnerét is. Wei Wuxiant meglepte, hogy még csak egy ujját sem mozdította. Ezek szerint igaz lehet…?

\- Zewu Jun szerint nagyon határozott tekinteted volt… mintha… mintha tényleg képes lettél volna feláldozni a saját lelkedet, hogy engem visszahozz a testedbe.

A férfi élesen beszívta a levegőt, Wei Wuxian pedig elhallgatott. Tehát igaz volt. Tényleg vissza akarta hozni, ilyen áron is. Vajon mi akadályozta meg végül? Biztosan rájött, hogy egy olyan szeleburdi alak, amilyen Wei Wuxian is volt, nem tudná felvenni Hanguang Jun pozícióját és átvenni az életét. Olyanok voltak, mint a tűz és a víz… és ha a víz testébe tűz kerül, akkor bizony ezt észreveszik az emberek és csak újra megölték volna… Lan Zhan áldozata pedig hiábavaló lett volna. Meg amúgy is… akármennyire is szereti, nem lenne olyan felelőtlen, hogy mindent eldobjon Wei Yingért…

Wei Wuxian mélyet sóhajtott és elengedte Lan Zhan-t. Átnyúlt a válla alatt és úgy ölelte őt magához, a kezét a szíve fölé helyezte és behunyta a szemét. A férfi szíve hevesen vert a keze alatt és erre Wei Wuxian Lan Zan vállába temette az arcát. Nem tudta teljesen átérezni Lan Zhan talán szívet tépő fájdalmát és ez bántotta. A halálban nem emlékezett, hogy gondolkodott volna bármiről is… csak pár pillanatra érezte a magány, kétségbeesés és mérhetetlen fájdalom keverékét, amíg zuhant a szikláról.

Aztán teljes sötétség és némaság.

Nem látta jónak többet beszélni. Lan Zhan a kezére tette a saját tenyerét és lassan megfordult, kezét a kezében tartva. Nem nézett rá, végig az összefűzött ujjaikat nézte, Wei Wuxian hiába próbált szemkontaktust teremteni.

\- Wei Ying – szólt, a hangja kifejezéstelennek tűnt – ne törődj vele.

\- Nem merem elképzelni és mégis…

\- Wei Ying – szólította meg újra, szabad kezével végigsimított Wei Wuxian arcán, most végre a szemébe is nézett – ne is érdekeljen.

Wei Wuxian elhallgatott, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit sikerült eltántorítania, sőt. Tizenhárom év telt el a halála óta – túl sok, hogy mindent megtudjon Zewu Juntól. Igen… túl sok időt töltöttek távol egymástól, értékes pillanatokat, melyeknek Wei Wuxian részese akart lenni.

Feltérdelt és közelebb mászott Lan Zhanhoz és szabad kezével megérintette a férfi ajkait. Közben furcsa mosolyt villantott felé, amit Lan Zhan már jól ismert, és általában semmi jót nem jelentett. Bár mint oly sokszor, most is inkább engedett a csábításnak és nem gondolkodott túl sokat azon, vajon min járhat a másik feje.

Megcsókolta Wei Ying ujjait, mire amaz halkan felnevetett és a füléhez hajolt.

\- Menjünk fel a szobádba, jó? – búgta úgy, hogy Lan Zhan egészen beleremegett a hangjába. Meg sem várta, amíg Wei Wuxian elhajol, már felállt, vörösödő arccal, majd felhúzta Wei Yinget is a kőről, amin térdelt. Így már a derekukig ért a víz és Wei Wuxian csalódottan állapította meg, hogy Mo Xuanyu teste meg mindig mennyivel alacsonyabb, mint Lan Zhané.

Lan Zhan elengedte a kezét és a part felé indult, kicsavarta nedves hajából a vizet, majd magára terítette a köntösét és felhúzta a csizmáját. Azzal nem foglalkozott, hogy rendesen felöltözzön, hiszen a levegő meleg volt és amúgy is csak a szobájáig mennek.

Wei Wuxian mozdulatlanul figyelte hogyan tűnnek el a férfi izmai a fehér ruha alatt, csak ezután vigyorodott el és ugrott ki a vízből. Csizmáját a kezében lóbálva iramodott az elsiető Lan Zhan után. Tudta, mi jár a másik fejében és akaratlanul is nevetett. _Szégyentelen. _Biztos erre gondol, mivel még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy rendesen összehúzza a Lan Zhantól kölcsönvett fehér köntöst maga előtt. Na de ki látná ilyen későn? Már jócskán elmúlt a takarodó, senki nem lát és nem is hall semmit.

* * *

Lan Zhan karjai köré fonódtak, ő pedig átvetette az egyik lábát a mellette fekvő derekán, csak hogy még jobban rácsimpaszkodjon. Halkan kuncogott, homlokát a férfi mellkasának döntötte és a szívverését figyelte.

\- Lan Zhan… és még te mondod rám mindig, milyen szégyentelen vagyok~

\- …hallgass… - mormolta Lan Zhan, egyik kezével Wei Wuxian haját simogatva.

\- Ne rontsam el a pillanatot, hm? – kérdezte ahogy felpillantott az arcára. Lan Zhan lehunyt szemmel sóhajtott, a keze is megállt Wei Ying puha haján.

Wei Wuxian felkönyökölt és hosszan nézte a rezzenéstelen arcot, mielőtt puha csókot lehelt volna az ajkaira. Lan Zhan kinyitotta a szemeit és a tekintete letévedt Wei Ying egyik csuklójára, amire feltekerte a Gusu Lan klán fehér homlokszalagját. Nem szólt semmit, csak újra Wei Ying szemeibe nézett és az arca ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen volt, mint általában. De a tekintete… Wei Wuxian beleborzongott, milyen ellágyultan nézte őt. Újra megcsókolta, ezúttal már egy kicsit akaratosabban.

\- Lan Zhan… - suttogta neki – szeretlek…

Lan Wangji nem válaszolt neki, tovább figyelte őt némán. Wei Wuxian nem várt választ. Félig lehunyta a pilláit és hozzábújt a másik mellkasához és hallgatta, hogyan válik egyenletessé a légzése és a szívverése teljesen ahogy elaludt. Hiszen már jóval túllépték azt az órát, amikor általában a Lan klán tagjai nyugovóra tértek… hihetetlen, hogy a mindig precíz Hanguang Jun Wei Wuxian miatt egy éjszaka alatt megint két felhőzugi szabályt szegett meg. Nem tért vissza a szobájába időben, ráadásul nem akármilyen estéje volt Wei Yinggel…

És nem is ez volt az első alkalom, hogy eme két szabályt megszegték. Gyakran társult hozzá még egy harmadik vagy negyedik szabály áthágása is, ami az alkoholfogyasztás és a zajongás tiltása volt.

Wei Wuxian tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt sem félt a büntetéstől, de most még a gondolat sem merült fel benne, hogy verést kap. Hanguang Jun tisztelt volt – és bár a szabályok alól senki sem volt kivétel, már ő sem indult reggelente önként a fegyelmezőrúd alá.

Amint a mufurc Lan Zhan elaludt, Wei Wuxian azonnal feljebb tolta magát az ágyban és még a lábát is levette a derekáról. Átvetett magukon egy vékony takarót, ha esetleg hűvösre fordulna az idő, majd megfogta Lan Zhan kezeit és egy kis ideig még nézte a nyugodt arcát.

Vajon tizenhárom éven keresztül is így feküdt az ágyában? Ilyen békés volt és ilyen kócos? Elmosolyodott és ragyogó szemekkel figyelte a vonásait a holdfényben, mintha most látná őt először. Lan Zhan nem beszélt – és bármilyen piszkos trükkre is készült most Wei Ying, a döntése már megmásíthatatlan volt.

Közelebb hajolt Lan Zhanhoz, a homlokát az övének érintette és lehunyta a szemét. Még finoman megszorította a kezeit és arra gondolt, talán veszélyes lesz úgy belenézni a másik fejébe, hogy közben senki nincs, aki kívülről vigyázzon rájuk és visszahívja a lelküket, ha túl messzire téved. Gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Ő volt a Yiling Pátriárka, és csak egy pillantás az egész… különben sem akarta kikémlelni Lan Zhan minden kicsi titkát még akkor sem, ha izgalmasnak is ígérkezett.

Mély levegőt vett és kiűzött minden zavaró gondolatot a fejéből. Csak ő és Lan Zhan voltak az egész világon. Ő pedig tudni akarta, mit tett és érzett élete szerelme, amíg távol volt.

\- Empátia – lehelte a szót, majd egy pillanat múlva Wei Wuxian tudata teljesen eltűnt Lan Zhan emlékei között.


End file.
